Moon Secrets
by Awesomeness900075
Summary: The world of Teen Wolf is going to get a whole lot more interesting, when the world of extraterrestrial collides with the world of supernatural.
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

Hey, Miah here. If you're reading this document, that means that we suspect that you are one of us. And if we suspect you they aren't that far behind. Now if you aren't ready ready for your life to get a whole lot more dangerous, drop this document in the nearest mailbox and walk away.

xxx

You're still reading? Good because I kinda lied about you being safe if you got rid of this document. Sorry.

Anyway, I don't have much time. If you want to stay alive and find out who you really are, find the next document.

The document is hidden in a box of cereal in a grocery store. I'm not gonna tell you what kind of cereal or which grocery store because if you're one of us you'll know.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 1**

Okay, if you're the right person, you are reading this as a continuation of the last document. So basically what's happening is my pack and I are being hunted by two very different groups of people. Lunatic scientists from Area 51 who want to dissect and observe our behavior and revengeful hunters who want to kill us for something our kind did years ago. But let me slow down and start from the beginning.

xxx

"So what are you doing later?" Jamie asked me

"Nothing. Why do you ask?" I say grinning over at him.

"No reason."

He was a terrible liar. I knew he was trying to ask me out in his own awkward way, but I thought it was cute. Jamie was on the football team at our school, Celestial Point High in Carson City, Nevada. His body is built like a professional football player, and his height fits this build. He had shaggy blond hair and green eyes. And the best thing about him was how sweet he was to everyone. The only time you ever saw him get aggressive was during a game. He could easily have any girl he wanted, I just wish he'd realize that and ask out another girl. It's not that I don't like him, it's just that I don't like him like that.

Thankfully before he got the chance to say anything else, my mom pulled up.

"There's my mom. I'll see you later." I hug him. He hugs back, for a little longer then wanted. Then be pulls back and blushes.

Did I forget to mention that we've been best friends since we were in kindergarden? Sorry. Sometimes I forget things.

I head to my mom's car.

"Maia!" I turn to Jamie. He runs to me and hands me a beautiful moon necklace, "Happy Birthday."

I smile and give him a kiss on the cheek. He blushes some more, and I get in my mom's car.

xxx

When we walk in the door, I immediately head for the stairs.

"Maia, can we talk?" My mom asked.

Aisha Brooks aka my mom. Anyone that knows her knows that she is the most alive and happy person on the planet. She has kind brown eyes, dark skin and hair, and has the figure of a supermodel. I've never seen her get mad, yell, unless for fun, or even cry. She was my hero.

I look back at her, and for the first time since I've known her...she is crying.

"Mom what's wrong?"

"We need to talk."

"About..."

"You're past."

My past. That was usually a subject that my mom avoided. I mean I knew that I was adopted when I was two, but that's all I knew. No matter how many times I asked, Mom refused to tell me anything.

"Okay," I say warily.

I follow her to the living room and we sit together on the couch. She grabbed my hand and squeezed it like it was a life line. Finally, she takes a deep breath, and looks me in the eye.

"Maia, when I found you, you weren't in an orphanage like other kids."

"Was I left on your front porch?" I say jokingly.

She gives me a weak smile, "No. Your real mom gave you to me."

"My real mom?"

"Yeah."

Tears start forming in my eyes, "Why would she do that? Didn't she want me?"

My tears fall and she wipes them away, "Of course she did, sweet heart! But she had a very good reason for not being able to keep you."

"Unless she was dying, I can't think of anything."

"Actually, that's exactly what happened."

"Oh."

She takes another deep breath.

"Maia, you're not from here."

"What do you mean? Like this town, this country?"

"This planet."

My mouth drops.

"Actually any planet. You're from Earth's moon."

Before I can respond the door bell rings. My mom gets up and looks out the peep hole, her eyes grow wide.

"Maia, get in the closet."

"What?"

"Just go! And no matter what happens, don't come out until I say it's clear."

She pushes me into the hall closet, and shuts the door. After a few seconds I start to here voices.

"Hello ma'am, we're with-" One of the men say. Probably the one in charge.

"I know who you are. Now what are you doing here."

"Feisty one aren't you?" A younger guys voice says, "Where is the girl?"

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Well we were told that she lived here." The first man says.

"Who ever told you that lied. I'm the only person who lives here."

"Then you wouldn't mind us looking around?"

"Knock yourselves out."

I here shuffling, and doors opening for a few minutes. Finally someone stops in front of my door. My heart begins beating out of my chest when the doorknob starts turning.

"No!" Mom yells.

But it's to late, I'm already being yanked out of the closet.

"Look what I found." By the way he says it, he must be the younger guy.

"Let me go!" I punch and kick, but the guy has a good hold of me.

"You're kinda cute." The guy says pulling me so close that we're almost breathing the same air, "Can I keep her, Max?"

"Sure. If you want her to kill you in your sleep."

"You're probably right, but would it be dangerous give her a little kiss?"

"If you don't let me go and get out of my house, you won't have any lips to kiss with." I give him an angelic smile and he scowls.

"I'd watch your mouth if I were you."

"Or what?"

He lifts his hand and slaps me in the face. I fall and grab cheek.

"Calm down Kyle." Max said.

"She shouldn't have talked back to me. Besides, what can she do, she just turned fifteen today."

My eyes burn with tears. My breaths get heavier. Power surges through me.

I feel my mom come beside me. "Mom,... something's... wrong with me." I whisper.

"No baby. This is perfectly normal."

"Ms. Brooks, you're going to have to let us do what we came to do." Max cuts in.

She grabs me, "No. You can't do this. She hasn't done anything wrong."

"But she will."

"You don't know that!"

"I've seen it happen! I'll give you two minutes to hand her over or you can be killed with her!"

"Killed? Why do they want to kill me?"

"You mean you don't know? Man, our job keeps getting easier and easier." Kyle smirks.

He pulls a gun from his waist band and points it at us. I look at my mom and she smiles. He presses the gun to her head, and in the next second, she's taken the gun from him and has it at his head.

"Now, unless you want me to blow your partner's brains out, leave."

"So you're a Protector." Max says, "That makes a lot of sense."

"Yes I'm a Protector, and you're a Hunter. Now that we're done recognizing the obvious..." She pushes the gun hard against Kyle's head and he flinches. I'd never been so impressed with my mom.

"You really think I care about some kid?" Max raises his gun and shoots Kyle. He crumples in front of me. I scramble backwards, running my back into Max's legs. He yanks me to my feet.

"Now that he's out of the way, there is nothing stopping me from killing her. And while I'm at it, I'll go ahead and kill you, too."

He raises his gun, and shoots my mom. She falls next to Carson and lies there motionless. I stare at her. The one person in my entire life that took care for me, loved me like a "mom", has just been shot before my eyes. My body fills with power that I've never felt before, and it was all fueled by hate.

"Now I can get rid of you without in-"

Before he could finish, I rip the gun from his hand, and flip him over my shoulder. Now, this is a grown man, and out of nowhere, I get the random ability to flip him. Take note of that.

I point the gun at him and click the bullet into the chamber.

"Why do you want to kill me?" I say trying to control my anger.

"I've never seen a pup use such force." He says.

"Answer my question!"

"No."

At this point, I'm debating on whether or not I should kill this guy. Part of me wanted to blow his freaking head off, but the other part doesn't want to stoop to his level. Before I could make up my mind, the front door bursts open. Standing there is a girl. She has dirty blond hair, and looks around my age. But the thing that really threw me off was the fact that her eyes were glowing red. She looked from to Max and grinned.

"Nice work." She said.

"Who are you?"

"I'll tell you later. Now finish him and come on."

I was skeptical about trusting her. She could be one of them, but something told me that this wasn't the case. I look at Max and see his eyes are wide with fear now. Seeing him like that almost makes me feel bad for him. Almost.

I aim the gun at his leg and shoot. He screams grabbing his leg.

"Try following me with a bullet lodged in your leg."

I turn. The girl gives me a satisfied look. Grabbing her, I sprint out the door dropping the gun in the doorway.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 2**

After awhile of running, the girl begins to lead. Taking a right here and a left there, until we got to an abandoned warehouse. She slides the entrance open, and ushers me inside. The place looked any other abandoned warehouse. Cobwebs, dust, broken lights, etc.

"Phoebe." She says.

"What?"

"You asked me who I was, I'm Phoebe. What's your name?"

"Maia." I say letting the tears fall.

She puts her hand on my shoulder. I look at her and her eyes aren't glowing anymore. They were regular brown anymore. "Hey it's okay. They won't be able to get to you with us around."

"But they shot my mom. In front of me."

"Look, I'm sorry about your mom, but she's gone. And I'm sure she wouldn't want you to cry for her. She'd want you safe."

She smiles at me. Even though my mom was gone, Phoebe was great company. Just then the warehouse door opens, and a boy runs in breathing hard. Another one comes in and shuts the door behind him. The first one had shaggy black hair, was tall and gray eyes. He was really cute, besides the fact that his eyes were glowing gold and he had a murderous expression on his face. The other guy was just as tall with blond hair and the most gorgeous blue eyes I'd ever seen.

"Connor, Caleb!" Phoebe said, "Did you find the kid?"

"Yeah, then we lost him." The beautiful eyed one said.

"What do you mean?"

He gave her a serious look.

"Oh." She said looking down.

The other guy fixes his eyes on me, "Who's this?"

He looked at me warily. Honestly I didn't trust him much myself.

"Oh calm down, Connor. This is Maia, she's one of us."

"What do you mean 'one of us'?" I said.

"Like, a Lunan."

"Lunan?"

"She doesn't know." Said the other guy, Caleb.

"Know what? What are you guys talking about?"

"Didn't your mom tell you about your past?"

"She was doing that when those hunter guys showed up came."

By this point the guys were sitting with me and Phoebe. Caleb gives me a concerned look, while Connor has lost interest.

"Somebody's gotta tell her, and it's not going to be me."

"Tell me what?"

"How much did your mom tell you?" Phoebe asked.

"She told me that I was from the moon."

"That much is true." Caleb said.

"When she was talking to the guy, he called her a Protector."

"Wait," Connor said, "your adoptive mom was a Protector? Figures."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means what was the point of wasting our time helping you if you already had a Protector."

This guy was getting on my nerves, and it was becoming extremely difficult not to punch him in the face.

"Maia, calm down." Caleb said. "Just breathe."

"I'm fine."

"No your not. You need to calm down." He puts his hand on my shoulder.

"I said I'm fine!" Moving away from him.

I get up and move to the first corner I see, and put my head between my knees. I feel something sharp digging into my arms. I look and see that my nails have grown into claws. Then I realize my teeth have grown to large fangs. Phoebe comes and sits next to me.

"What's happening to me?" I say.

"Did you just turn fifteen?"

"My birthday is today, but what does have do with what's happening to me?"

"The wolf side of you coming to power."

"Wolf side." I repeat.

"Let me explain some more. Lunans are an alien race from the moon. On the moon, time is different, so we tend to live longer than humans. All of us here were actually born during the time when the first astronauts came to the moon. They thought that it was amazing that we lived there, especially since we were just like humans, except we didn't need oxygen. But there was something they didn't know about us. You've heard of werewolves right? Well, some Lunan immigrants brought those stories to this planet. On certain nights of the year, we'd turn into wolves. This fact scared the astronauts, so when they got back to earth, they told nasa. To make sure that the Lunans didn't destroy earth, which we weren't going to do, they decided to destroy us first. We went to war with the humans.

"War? How did that happen without any humans noticing?"

"I don't know. The humans won, but some of the Lunans, like mine and your parents survived, and they brought us here. But what they didn't realize was that it was dangerous for us here as well. One, we change more frequently now, so we get noticed. Two, there are supernatural hunters that want to kill, and scientist who want to dissect us. And three, we have to wait until we turn fourteen to be able to transform. We can change anytime we want on Earth, but we're very dangerous on the night of the full moon."

"So we're alien werewolves."

"Pretty much."

This has officially been the weirdest day ever. I look at my nails again and see that they've gone back to normal.

"So you're all wolves, too?"

"Yup. We're a pack. Connor and I are both alphas, he's the main one in charge. Caleb and I have been best friends for as long as I can remember."

"I can see why. He's really nice."

"Yeah, Caleb's awesome."

I smile. Caleb walks over and hands us each a plate of pizza.

"Feeling better?" He says grinning.

"Yeah. Sorry for snapping at you."

"No problem. Sometimes you can't control your actions, but don't worry, we'll help you."

He walks back to sit down. I catch Connor looking at me, then he quickly looks away. I watch him for a second. He laughs, throws food at Caleb, and has a good time. You wouldn't think that a few minutes a go he looked ready to kill anyone in his path.

"Hello. Earth to Maia."

I snap out of my trance, "What?"

"I said what did you think of Connor?"

"Honestly, Jack Frost is warmer than him."

She laughs. When the boys look over at us, I casually eat my pizza.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 3**

That night, all I could do was sit there because I couldn't get to sleep. Every time I closed my eyes, I saw my mom. Her smiling when I made a stupid joke. And her loud cheering when I got the winning shot at my basketball game. But the most painful thing to remember was her last moments. Normally people have a look of terror or sadness when they're about to die, but my mom had a look of pride. I didn't understand it, what could she have been proud of in her last moments? Whatever it was, it was one of the things that fueled me to flip Max, I just wish I could've had that surge of strength had come sooner. If if had I might have been able to save her. Tears begin to fill my eyes.

No, I think to myself, You can't cry anymore. You have to be strong. Like a wolf.

"Wolves cry, too, you know."

I jump at the sound of Connor. I look over at where he's laying, and he turns towards me.

"How did you-" I begin.

"Know what you were thinking? The leader of the pack has the ability to read the minds of the rest of the pack."

"So I'm officially part of your pack?"

"I guess so."

He sits up.

"Why aren't you asleep?" He asks.

"Just thinking."

"About what?"

"Stuff."

"What kind of stuff?"

"Am I under interrogation or something? Besides, you just said you could read my mind."

"That doesn't mean I'll do it all the time. Only when I think you're lying, or something."

"So you're just nosey?"

"Curious." He corrected

"Same thing."

At that comment I see a small grin appear on his face, then disappear almost instantly.

"What's wrong?"

"I hear something."

I listen for a second. At first I don't hear anything, but then I start hearing faint footsteps. Connor heads for the warehouse entrance.

"Wake up Caleb and Phoebe."

I nod and start shaking them awake. They finally wake up groggily complaining that it's the middle of the night. Then, they snap to attention, and I know they hear the footsteps, too. When they're up, we cautiously make our way over to where Connor was. We stand there, waiting. For what exactly, I had no idea. Then, Connor relaxes a little and just gets an irritated look on his face. He opens the door, and two guys and a girl fall on the ground panting.

"What do you want, Scott." Connor says.

"Nice...to see...you, too." Said the one that must have been Scott.

"I don't get a greeting?" The other guy said.

No says anything.

"That really hurts, guys."

They get up and brush themselves off. Scott helps up the girl. She had redish-brown hair and brown eyes, but eye was sure she wasn't a Lunan.

"Did you find any other wolves?" Phoebe asked.

"No. We've mostly been running from the hunters and A-51 agents." Scott said.

"How did they keep finding you?"

"I don't know."

He looks around the warehouse, taking in the scenery. He stops his gaze on me.

"Who's this?"

"This is Maia." Caleb said, "Maia, this is Scott McCall, Stiles Stilinski, and Ariel Rodriguez.."

"Hey." I say quietly.

Ariel walks to me and shakes my hand.

"Nice to meet you." She says.

"You, too." I said.

"Well now that the intros are out of the way, can we get back to the important stuff?" Connor says.

"Right," Stiles says, "well-"

BOOM!

An explosion knocks us all to the ground.

"Did we forget to mention that some A-51 agents followed us? Oops."


End file.
